It’s Gonna Be Great
'''It’s Gonna Be Great '''is a song sung by Tigger in Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) in which Tigger tries to make Eeyore more like him. He paints black stripes on Eeyore’s back and ties a spring to his tail. The song ends with a boxing sequence in Rabbit's Garden. Lyrics Tigger: Gonna fix you up! By da time we’re through, I’ll be Tigger One And you’ll be Tigger Two! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! Gonna be two pals Huntin’ in the da woods Gonna show that Backson We got the goods! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! Eeyore: Well, I’m not sure... Tigger: Ooh, stop that gloomy rumination! All you need is a little bit of Tiggerization! Eeyore: Wait! Tigger: Why wait? Don’t ya see it’s gonna be great? It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! (Spoken): Oh, you’re lookin‘ great, Tigger Two! Now, you gotta learn to bounce like a Tigger! (Sung): When you learn to bounce You should take it slow So I want you to keep your bounces low! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! Eeyore: AEYOOO! (Eeyore’s high bounces knock out letters from the book to spell the word “HELP”.) Tigger: If ya hit a bush You’ll retreat, you’ll fall So do your best to avoid them all! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! (Eeyore smashes into a bush, hits a tree, and falls into a pit) Eeyore: WOAH! Tigger: A perfect pounce will make you feel alive! Just go from a squat into a headlong dive! (Eeyore is poked by Tigger and he slams into a rock target) Eeyore: Ow! Ow! Ow! Tigger: You’re getting it now! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! (Spoken): Ah, isn’t this super duper fun? Two Tiggers here together? (Sung): I used to be the only one! But two is twice as better! (Spoken): Hoo hoo....are ya ready? Eeyore: For what? Tigger: I’ll be da....Backson! You be da Tigger! Goin’ to see whose bounce is bigger! It’s gonna be great! Eeyore (on “Gonna”): Woah! Tigger: It’s gonna be great! Eeyore (on “Gonna”): Woah! Tigger: It’s gonna be great! Eeyore (on “Gonna”): WOAH!!! Tigger: You’re gonna give me Your best attack! But don’t just think That I won’t fight back! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! Eeyore (On “It’s”): Woah! Tigger: It’s gonna be great! Eeyore: WOAH!!! Tigger: Strike me down! Gimmie all ya got! Bounce me! Trounce me! Flounce me! Pounce me! Do it! Do it! DO IT! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be great! It’s gonna be gu...guwawaHOO! (Tigger is bounced by Eeyore) Tigger: GREAT! (credits to stlyrics.com for providing the lyrics) Trivia * This song shows that Tigger has a desire to make everyone act like him and cheer up anyone if they’re sad, whether they like it or not. * Eeyore spelling “HELP” implies that he is not having fun, contrary to Tigger’s belief. * Eeyore bouncing Tigger while he is singing implies that not only is Eeyore finally understanding how to act like Tigger, but also that he is annoyed by Tigger. Category:Songs Category:Winnie the Pooh Songs Category:Songs by Tigger Category:Songs by Eeyore